


Strawberry flavoured

by pranklermo



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranklermo/pseuds/pranklermo
Summary: Martín has to take care of his little nephew, Dani. Dani is always causing trouble and messing around, but that day, they meet Andrés.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Strawberry flavoured

It was a sunny day and Martín’s sister had to do some shopping. Little Dani, her son, was a naughty child.

- _Please, Martín, would you mind to stay with Dani while I’m shopping?_

- _Omg again? I’m not a babysitter! And this kid... he’s always making trouble!!_

Dani looked at Martín with puppy eyes. The little boy only was 6, but he had enough insight to realise that his uncle sometimes didn’t want to spend time with him.

- _I’ll be a good boy, uncle Martín_ \- Dani pouted.

Martín felt guilty, so he accepted. He messed Dani’s curly hair tenderly.

- _So, what do you want to do this morning?_

- _Can we go to the park to play football, please?_

[...]

Both uncle and nephew were on their way to the park. Martín was able to predict that there would be many people with their same plans as they walked along the great avenue that led to the park. Dani looked so excited carrying his ball, which was tattered. The kid really liked to play football.The uncle stopped to buy two water bottles and a bag of sweets. 

- _Mum told me not to eat sweets, I can eat them only on Fridays..._

- _But mum isn’t here, Dani. Uncle Martín lets you eat some, but don’t tell mum! It will be our secret, okay?_

Dani nodded with a giggle, and Martín tickled the little boy, who laughed a lot. They said goodbye and continued their walk. Martín pick the ball to let the child eat his sweets, while they had a complex conversation about what Pokémon was stronger. Dani was absolutely convinced that Pikachu was the strongest of them all, but Martín kept saying Squirtle would always win.

They really were enjoying the sunny morning, walking and with the singing of the birds, the laughter of the children in the streets and the noise of the busy people going in and out with their responsibilities. Martín was pretty surprised, because Dani was behaving so well. The child was quiet, looking around with those big green eyes with long lashes. But suddenly, he ran off. Martín went behind him, but he wasn’t as fit as he was a few years ago. 

Nevertheless, Dani didn’t go far. Martín found the child, who was speaking with a stranger. Dani had always been an outgoing boy, so he often embarrassed his mum and any adult who took care of him.

The stranger was a tall man, with short brown hair, hazel eyes and a big smile on his face. He was speaking with the little boy tenderly.

- _My favourite sweets are strawberry-flavoured sweets. And pop candy as well. They make some awesome pop sound in your mouth_ -Dani giggled.

- _Oh, I like pop candy too, it’s so funny_. -the man bent down to put himself at the same height as the child.

Martín was afraid because lately he heard that there were some people who kidnapped children in the city, so he went as speed as he could to catch Dani.

- _I’m so sorry... my nephew Dani is so outgoing and likes to talk a lot. I’m sorry._

- _Oh, don’t worry. He’s adorable, and we were having a great talk about sweets..._

The man winked at Dani and smiled to Martín, who realised how handsome he was.

- _I’m Andrés. Nice to meet you_. -Andrés shook hands with Martín.

- _I’m Martín, nice... nice to meet you._

They smiled at each other and then kept in silence. Martín felt like time had stopped for a while.

- _Uncle Martín, can Andrés go play football with us?_

_-Dani, Andrés has things to do..._

_-Not really, I’ve just finished. I can join you two._ -Andrés smiled again and Dani celebrated.

They had a great time playing and talking, and Andrés asked Martín to meet again if he wanted. Martín agreeded without even thinking about it.

- _I’ll take you to my favourite restaurant. You’ll love it! And I pay. Don’t say anything._

- _But, Andrés..._

- _Shhhh. Dani, do you want an ice-cream?_

Dani asked for a strawberry ice-cream, and then Andrés walk them home. Martín’s sister was already there.  
  


- _How was the day, sweetie?_ -the woman hugged her son.

- _It was amazing, mum! We met Andrés and he bought me an ice cream. A strawberry flavoured one_ -he giggled.

- _Who’s Andrés... ?_ -she asked looking funny at Martín, who suddenly got red.

- _He’s... a friend of mine. Yup._

They both smiled. His sister knew him so well, that she noticed that Andrés wasn’t only a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) I thought Denver would be so cute as Martín’s nephew! Love u all 💖


End file.
